


Intimate Games

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Will tries to hide in his dreams only to awaken to a fleshy intimate reality.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 17





	Intimate Games

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the end of the series, although Will returns in his dreams to the mural from second season. I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me.

He’d hide in the mural, be just one more naked body in a pile of them. No one would see him, they’d seen the arrangement, the wheel, the overall design. No one would notice him, not with all the perfect flesh on display. 

Only Hannibal could see him. Not only that, he could smell him. Gazing down like the eye of God, he picked out Will Graham’s fragile form. “Hello, Will.”

Will could not longer speak. His lips had been sewn together. It was better this way, safer. He was just another victim, another body. He couldn’t hurt anyone. 

“The lamb seeks the company of sheep, hoping their placid natures will dull his wrath.” Hannibal now stood over him, his shadow looming over Will. It was lean and antlered. “Did you really think you could hide in the herd?”

Will trembled, causing the other bodies to quiver. We all die, we all suffer. Stop convincing me I’m somehow special. It will only hurt more when you realize I’m not.

“Oh, Will.” Warm, naked flesh shifted against him, not the dead bodies of the mural. He awoke to his own nakedness, lips free, body pinned against silken sheets, not the dirt of the earth. “Stop wrapping yourself in nightmares, trying to obscure yourself. Let me see you.”

He was no longer sure if I was awake or asleep, if he was with Hannibal or the nightmare creature in my dreams. Will threw back his head, gasped, felt the darkness pouring out of his mouth, the light descending in a merciless swing above us. 

“That’s right.” It was Hannibal’s voice, only the dark man beast was the one who leaned down to capture Will’s lips, to swallow Will’s darkness. “I’m enraptured with everything you are.”

Drawing it all out with Will’s breath, with the beast’s breath, sucking Will dry. Would there be anything left of Will Graham when Hannibal Lecter was done? Anything left of either of them?

“Stop worrying.” Once again it was Hannibal looking down at Will with the tenderest of concerns. “Just let it out. Do you truly believe you’re not special?”

“Weren’t you the one who said every patient is unique?” Will let out a ragged laugh. “Aren’t you curious about the monster inside every single person?”

“Don’t bring others into what is supposed to be our time.” Hannibal pressed his own hands to Will’s wrists, pressing them into the softness. “Right now all I want is you. Stop worrying about the next moment, Will. Just be with me.”

For a moment, Will relaxed. For a moment nothing mattered except us, skin on skin in this time and place. 

Oh, he had to worry eventually. Will Graham couldn’t ever drop my guard completely, not with Hannibal Lecter. It was the price of Hannibal’s company. Eventually Will would disappoint him. Eventually Hannibal would move on. Perhaps Will Graham was unique, but he could only entertain Hannibal Lecter for so long. Eventually he’d get bored of Will. God help whomever caught his eye next. 

All the more reason to be as entertaining as possible. All the more reason to use those other means of influence Chiyoh had once suggested…and demonstrated. 

Will leaned forward, captured his mouth again and kissed Hannibal, really kissed him. Knowing he was letting the beast inside me and welcoming him. 

It wasn’t like Will didn’t want him there.

**Author's Note:**

> The mural hearkens back to Sakizuke, Season 2 when Will visualized himself being sewn into the mural, the stag man looking down at him, Hannibal sewing him in. 
> 
> The reference to Chiyoh's advice, "There are means of influence than violence" and her kiss is to Contorno during the third season.


End file.
